Trouble Times Two
by SwanCall
Summary: What if there's a new girl at the Bloody Rose. A new dancer who is alot more than she seems, but one who catches the eye of a certain green haired psychopath named Joker? What happens when she is arrested and sent to Arkham Asylum? Will the Joker risk breaking her out to learn what it is about her that makes him unable to forget? What about Harley Quinn?
1. Chapter 1 Dancing fun

**First and foremost I don't own any of the Suicide Squad Characters, this is just a fun little story. However, Anja is my creation and I do claim her as such. Enjoy and let me know how you like it.**

 **Brief introduction: What if there's a new girl at the Bloody Rose. A new dancer who is a lot more than she seems, but one who catches the eye of a certain green haired psychopath named Joker? What happens when she is arrested and sent to Arkham Asylum? Will the Joker risk breaking her out to learn what it is about her that makes him unable to forget? What about Harley Quinn? Has this new girl finally gotten what millions of others have wanted and couldn't achieve? Claiming the Joker's attention.**

Anja was new to Gotham, well new in the sense that she didn't remember what happened from one day to the next. Most of the times, so she was in and out of mental institutions for years, mostly due to her Multi-Personality Disorder (MPD). Switching from one personality to the other and both were completely opposite of each other truly. To meet one and then the other, confused and shocked many who figured it out.

One one side is Anja, the true Anja. Cocky, bright, sarcastic, funny, loving and smart as a whip who would do just about anything for those she cares about. Now, this side could be a tad rebellious, overconfident, but she wasn't really a bad girl. Not like put in jail bad anyhow. The other half of her personality, well that is a whole other story. Iyana, as she goes by when she's let loose, is manipulative, sneaky, overly confident, extremely smart and resourceful, plus deadly when needed or pushed to her limits. Iyana, unlike Anja, will stop at nothing and let no one get in her way, friend or foe, it doesn't matter. Crossing her could see you hurt or worse….dead.

What makes things even more complicated is that whenever Iyana is out, Anja is repressed and once Iyana goes dormant, she, unfortunately, can't remember anything that happened in that time. Which can leave her in some pretty dangerous or at least bad situations? Like the one she was currently in now at Arkham Asylum, a location Anya awoke in with none other than Jonathan Crane standing over her with a look that clearly spoke trouble for her before everything once again goes black.

 **JOKER POV**

I was in a rare mood this evening at the Blood Rose, sitting in my private office, overlooking the club, twirling a dagger in my right hand while overlooking the main floor. Before allowing my eyes to move, watching my queen as she danced alluringly in her cage, watching her always did make me smile, usually right before the two of us killed someone.

A knock at the door pulls me briefly from my view to look overseeing Frost sticking his head in, with a nod, he slips in completely and closes the door. "Sorry boss wanted to let you know that new dancer hired a few weeks ago has arrived." He spoke right as he entered. "Aw yes, well let's see how well this goes shall we? It might give my Harls a little competition in the cage." Smirking a little since I honestly couldn't help it, nor could I see another woman actually giving her any real competition. Sure many have tried, tried and failed.

"Sure boss." Johnny was always such a good man, his words short as he slipped back out of the room as I once more returned to my window to look out and watch. Curious to see what made this woman so sought after, yet still come to my attention. A little suspicious yes, but I'd not met anyone that could get anything by me, well and live. Leaning against the wall, which allowed completely view of the main floor, I spotted Johnny as he approached a woman with bright hot pink hair, a rather impressive backside, but I'd yet to see her face or the rest of her. Then again it was her dancing that I was needing to see.

Watching I saw the woman nod before following Johnny to where the Dj was at and I briefly arched a brow, just before a smirk appeared when she removed her coat a moment later. When she turned around, I have to admit she was certainly beautiful, ample chest, tone abs, and legs that seemed to go for miles. Okay, I was looking, I'm a male what can I say? Listening as the music shifted to something a little more provocative and mesmerizing, but what was more mesmerizing was this woman, as well as my Harls who also seemed to let the music draw her in. Let's just say I had to readjust my pants some and was glad I was in my private office and not down there.

"Well, it appears my queen might just have found a match." I couldn't help musing aloud as I continued to stand to watch, mesmerized by the show that both ladies now seemed to be giving, not only me but the rest of the club as well. If the cheers and shouting were any indications. And when it ended I motioned Johnny to bring the woman up to my office before moving to sit down, again readjusting those pants right as my Harls slipped into the window and right onto my leg.

"Puddin' did you see? That woman wow, I've never seen moves like that well aside from mine." She giggled as I merely nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Yes I saw Harls, what do you think? Care to have her joining the Blood Rose?" Though before she could respond as I rested my hand on her left hip there came a knock and Johnny stepped in with the woman behind him. And before I or even Johnny could utter a word, she was stepping from behind him, "I hope you enjoyed the show…."

 **? POV**

Waking up, I couldn't remember much, but at the same time, I honestly didn't care. Smiling inwardly to myself, I reached up above my head stretching my arms. Glancing over to the nightstand and arched a brow at the note I saw. As I picked it up to read all it said was a name, _Blood Rose Club at 9pm_. The clock said 7:30pm. With a shrug I got up off the bed, naked and unfazed, while making my way to the closet, grabbing a red faded into black mini skirt and the matching halter top along with my black heels before making for the bathroom to grab a quick shower, get ready and make it to the club as the note said.

It took about an hour for me to get completely ready, shower, make-up, hair and dressed, so at 8:30 I was heading out the door, jacket in hand and towards this club. Not quite sure why I needing to go there, but perhaps I would figure it out once I arrived. Either way, I was going to enjoy this evening and whatever came from it.

As I pulled up, I couldn't help smirking at the look at least from the outside, before parking, getting out and heading to the door. Though as I approached it appeared I was expected before I could even state my name and nodded before moving to go in as the guy stepped aside. Interesting.

The music was amazing, the heat radiating off the bodies present was intoxicating and I couldn't help smiling at the reason why I was here. Coming to that conclusion a moment before a man approached me, instructing me on where the stage was before I followed him. Getting to tell the DJ exactly what kind of music I wished and mentally chuckled at the realization of why I was actually there. To become the newest dancer at a club owned by The Joker.

So, I instructed the DJ to play something exotic, fast & alluring before removing my jacket tossing it off to the side of the stage and got into place. Which wasn't long, since once I heard that first note I let my body take over, the music guided my movements. Soon not even caring who was watching or not as I moved, embracing the sensation completely as my hands moved to caress every inch of my body, barely catching the sounds of shouts and cries from people around me. Opening my eyes to see nearly every eye in the club watching before my own noticed a blond dancing in a cage and smirked, let's see if you have what it takes gorgeous. I couldn't help musing as the two of us continued, god this was fun I sure hope I get the job.

As the music ended, the man once more approached me and I soon followed him up the stairs, to where I assumed his boss, The Joker was and almost felt giddy. Almost. Letting out a small breath as the knock came and we went in, where the blond from the cage was sitting perched on the man himself's lap which probably meant that was Harley Quinn. I came from behind the guy and spoke out, a smile gracing my face as bright blue eyes sparkled, "I hope you enjoyed the show. I'm Iyana."


	2. Chapter 2 We're all mad here

**First I wanted to say wow, I never thought I'd see the first chapter for this story receive 100 + views, 5 favorites, and 4 alerts already. It makes me smile to see that many wanted to read it, I promise the chapters will be updated as fast as I can, but it might not be within a day of one another. So please be patient. Don't hesitate to give me reviews, post comments or even questions I'm always open to hearing what others think.**

 **HARLEY POV**

Puddin' was in one of his weird moods today so I didn't push him too far, though I wish he'd let me in at times. So it wasn't a surprise when he told me to get dressed that we'd be going to the club that evening and of course I was bouncing at the idea. Then again I loved dancing especially in the cage for my puddin' to see and watch me unless he called me to his private office for something even more exciting.

Clearly, I had no idea nor did he, I hope, about what excitement would be waiting for us. To say I was shocked was a complete and utter understatement. I mean don't get me wrong, I enjoy dancing and there have been many a woman to enter and even attempt to best me, but this woman. She was beyond besting, she was matching me and damn it all I really had to work to keep up. Not that I'd tell her or even my puddin'. After our little impromptu dance off, I took my usual route to the office, excited and full of adrenaline. Bouncing honestly as I slipped in and onto Joker's leg.

"Puddin' did you see? That woman wow, I've never seen moves like that well aside from mine." Giggling as I felt his arm wrapping around my waist and the nod though his words had me in shock, but right as I pursed my lips to reply Johnny was coming back in with the woman right behind. Though what really got me was her just coming from behind Johnny and right up to me and Joker like she didn't have a care in the world. It certainly had my curiosity on what else there was to her? Still, as she spoke I felt my brows raise glancing to see how Joker was reacting to this, but it was his hand on my left hip keeping me from bouncing up onto my feet and welcoming her to the club. Sure he might have been asking me, but I learned my puddin' could change his mind quicker than anyone could blink.

A squeeze to my hip had me refocusing and moving to sit on the other side of Joker on the couch, as he then stood and if I wasn't mistaken contemplating things or even her if I was gonna wager.

 **JOKER POV**

When Johnny came back in I was a little more than shocked to see the woman in question to come out from behind him and speak. It was certainly bold and as I squeezed Harley's hip to let her know I needed her to move I stood, cocking my head to the side curiously. My eyes not leaving the woman, whose name was Iyana, exotic, much like she was herself and that brought a smile to my lips. Those metal teeth clearly on display and was curious if she would react like others or was she going to continue shocking us.

"Iyana..unique name for an equally unique woman. Quite impressive display down there. You certainly kept my Harley on her toes, something I haven't seen done by anyone before. " Her smile was holding over her lips even after I gave her one back.

"Thank you Mr. Joker and I'm pleased you were impressed that is what I am for." The voice held not even a single hint of worry, fear and it made me wonder if somehow she'd already known what to expect.

I took a moment to walk around her, admiring the woman before glancing to Frost, "What do you think Johnny?"

"She certainly has the moves boss and Harley seemed to enjoy having a little competition am I right?" He looked over to Harls who I could see was trying to contain her excitement. "Oh, I greatly enjoyed the competition. I can say no other has been able to ever keep up with me like you. I'm impressed." Hearing my Harley's words, as well as Johnny, 's I turned back to Iyana. My smile clear as I opened my arms wide, "So what say you Iyana will you join the Blood Rose and give the people a real show alongside my queen?"

I could hear Harley's foot tapping excitedly on the floor, but I remained to wait, seeing a brow arch over Iyana's eye, "It would be my pleasure to join and yes your queen and I will definitely give them shows to remember and to be jealous of. When do I start?"

I couldn't help the sudden laugh that broke free before spinning around and clapped, dropping myself back on the couch beside Harls. "Johnny...no wait. Harley be a dear and show our new dancer around, make sure she knows where she can change if needed and just the basic ins and outs for the club. I want her to know the rules by closing since she will start alongside you tomorrow."

A sudden veil of blond hair covered me as Harley threw herself into my arms, kissing my lips and before I could even react she was up and bouncing towards our new dancer, grabbing her arm before the pair were out the door. Only the echo of my laugh following them.

 **IYANA POV**

After being that bold woman I was known to be, I couldn't help taking a second to observe the pair. The blond, Harley Quinn was unique, beautiful, but she almost had this child-like aura around her and it made me curious. Was that normal or just an act? Of course, then there was The Joker himself. Crown Prince of crime they call him and judging by how many thugs I noticed I could see it. Was I sure being that bold was smart? Yes.

Seeing that metal smile I didn't even react, much like I was expected he was looking for. Even as he walked around me like a lion stalking its prey, I remained as relaxed as I'd been the moment we walked in. It took a lot to intimidate me and while I respected the pair, I wasn't scared of them. Fear was a mindset, you have no fear than nothing could touch you.

"Iyana..unique name for an equally unique woman. Quite impressive display down there. You certainly kept my Harley on her toes, something I haven't seen done by anyone before. " Of course I was smiling, I couldn't help it have a pretty good idea that it wasn't often someone received praise from The Joker.

"Thank you Mr. Joker and I'm pleased you were impressed that is what I am for." My voice was calm, even as I watched him, the smile never left my face even as he asked Johnny and Harley Quinn both what they thought. My blue eyes moving away from The Joker to first look back at Johnny then moved them to Harley the queen as she was so rightly named. Of course, Harley was a jolt of energy ready to explode at any moment I suspected from the tapping foot.

"She certainly has the moves boss and Harley seemed to enjoy having a little competition am I right?" Johnny, while he spoke of enjoying my dancing, seemed to really show no emotion and I wondered if he ever did. Unlike the blond. "Oh, I greatly enjoyed the competition. I can say no other has been able to ever keep up with me like you. I'm impressed." If I didn't know any better I would think she was happier than her king and that amused even me, "So what say you Iyana will you join the Blood Rose and give the people a real show alongside my queen?"

Arching a brow at The Joker's display as he asked me about joining and didn't even need time to think, I'd come here to get a job, it was being offered I was taking it. "It would be my pleasure to join and yes your queen and I will definitely give them shows to remember and to be jealous of. When do I start?"

Joker's sudden laugh almost did cause me to step back, but I managed to hold it off having not expected that kind of reaction. But I probably should've given who it came from after all and readied for whatever he was going to say or do next. Only to hear him speaking to Johnny or rather Harley it seemed about showing me the ropes and making sure by the close of the club today and I was mentally laughing. This was too damn perfect, but right as he got done, Harley was suddenly in front of me and before I could even utter another word we were out the door. Only that sicken laugh of the Jokers following.


	3. Chapter 3 Rules, Rules and Fun

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and continues to enjoy. I will update as soon as I can when I can.**

 **Now for Chapter 3.**

 **HARLEY POV**

After I grabbed Iyana and yanked her and myself from the office, we were slipping down the stairs towards the main floor of the club. I was beyond excited, sure usually I don't want another dancer catching puddin's attention, but Iyana was different. And honestly I couldn't put my finger on it, but even was mesmerized by her and wanted to get closer. Which was odd for even me, cause I love my puddin' and never in my life would I think of another as being even close to his caliber.

"Ah...Harley...can..we slow down...:" Iyana's breathy voice caught my attention.

Looking back I see her looking a little confused and I bit my lip realizing I might have been a little too hasty. "Oh sure I'm sorry I was just really excited to show you around I...well.." I couldn't help breaking off even as she arched a brow at me before I released her and took a breath to center myself once again.

"Okay. So obviously this is the main floor of the club, the entrance Johnny brought you in through is how you come and go. All the guards and bouncers will be told your name and of course we'll get you an ID card." I slowly began walking glancing to make sure she followed and had us heading towards the far side where the dressing room for the dancers was located. "Over here to the right is the dressing room for all dancers and specialty acts. Feel free to claim a locker. "

"So is there a strict code to dress or like we are now?" Her question made me smile and I nodded softly. "Not really. As you can see from most of the dancers and myself this club pretty much enjoys the skin look." It was true, daddy enjoyed me showing skin, of course not quite anyone looking but him. The thought made me smile until Iyana was looking at me like I was rather nuts.

"Sorry. So anyhow, the rules are simple. Whatever Joker tells you goes, even when it comes from one of his boys or even myself. But especially if he tells you himself. Got it." Seeing the nod I smiled pleased she caught on or at least seemed to at least pretty quickly and hoped for her sake she had. My Puddin' wasn't a man to take insubordinate people working for him. Period.

As I continued to show her around, when she wasn't right behind I paused and cocked my head curiously before she smiled and it gave me a moment's pause. I'd not seen that look save for one person and I loved him so it was a little eerie this woman pulled if off. "The Joker nor you have nothing to worry about. When I'm told something I do it."

"Well then you should fit in with us just fine."

 **IYANA POV**

Harley honestly shocked me beyond anything as she grabbed by hand and pulled us out of the office like the hounds of hell were on our asses. I had to almost run to keep up and in these shoes that were a pain I didn't need or want. "Ah...Harley...can..we slow down...:" I couldn't help panting, the damn office wasn't just a few steps up it was like a billion and I was being pulled down, keeping from falling was a huge effort.

When Harley looked back and was biting her lip I could almost sigh as she finally seemed to realize and in fact released "Oh sure I'm sorry I was just really excited to show you around I...well.." Okay, that really had me arching a brow, this was her excited? God remind me 'never' to see her beyond excited it might actually kill me. Thankfully she seemed to come off her let's pull the new girl down the stairs and kill her before she was talking once more.

"Okay. So obviously this is the main floor of the club, the entrance Johnny brought you in through is how you come and go. All the guards and bouncers will be told your name and of course we'll get you an ID card." I looked towards where I had come in, nodding my head some before noticing she'd began walking and after releasing a breath moved to follow. Before she decided to drag me all over this place, "Over here to the right is the dressing room for all dancers and specialty acts. Feel free to claim a locker. " Hmm nice, I thought briefly before something had me curious.

"So is there a strict code to dress or like we are now?"The smile had me blinking before seeing the nod. "Not really. As you can see from most of the dancers and myself this club pretty much enjoys the skin look." It probably was really a stupid question given whose club this was, but still, I wanted to be sure just in case. Wasn't about to screw up before I even got started now, could I?

Glancing to Harley and noticing a smile that had me looking a little confused at her sudden smile and wondering just what the hell she was thinking. But it caught her attention.

"Sorry. So anyhow, the rules are simple. Whatever Joker tells you goes, even when it comes from one of his boys or even myself. But especially if he tells you himself. Got it." I nodded, it wasn't hard knowing who her lover was that he wasn't one you crossed and when he said jump you did and didn't ask how high. I could follow the rules though it was usually when I wanted too, but I suppose for now it was best to keep my new boss happy and not have me the sudden new target of his list.

Seeing as she didn't say anymore and the nod I gave was enough we continued to tour the club, which wasn't bad. Joker certainly had outdone himself with this place, it was very impressive and I was thrilled to be here. "The Joker nor you have nothing to worry about. When I'm told something I do it." I wanted to make sure she didn't have a reason to not believe or trust me. Giving her that smile I'd had in the office earlier.

"Well then you should fit in with us just fine." With a smile we continued and once more soon were having fun dancing, though this time in a cage. Together.

 **JOKER POV**

After they left Johnny handed me the file, which I glanced over briefly then dropped it on the table before looking back to my most trusted man. "Well at least her background is clean, well as clean as I like them. She certainly is different isn't she Johnny boy?" Of course, she had a few issues in her file, but nothing that I needed to worry about nor would it unless I needed.

"She has balls if that is what you're getting at. Never seen a woman that brazen well aside from Harley. She might indeed be an interesting asset."

I couldn't help nodding in agreement, shifting back up and walking back over to the window before I was chuckling and Johnny soon joined me at the window. "I think you're right, Miss Iyana is going to be a very interesting asset indeed." My eyes not leaving the scene before me. My queen and our new dancer Iyana together in the cage and I'd be a liar if I didn't admit to being turned on by them together. ' _Joker you really are in trouble.'_


	4. Chapter 4 Pieces of a Puzzle

**Thank you for the reviews, I like knowing people enjoy reading my story. You give me a reason to keep writing and wow that number for views over 300.**

 **? POV**

After reading over the latest test results, I could honestly say I was thrilled with them so far and could only wait and see how further tests would bring to the project. Of course, at the moment I was waiting to see if my test was working out like I wanted it too. Which had me smiling a little before hearing the phone and glancing at the ID, a brow arched even as I answered, "Yeah. Really, well, well, this is good. Keep me informed." As I hung up the smile that came to my face was huge and I couldn't help the laughter that filled my office, enjoying how my plan so far was going as I needed.

'Yes?" A knock sounded at the door interrupted my joy before seeing my assistant enter, "The project is still a go, make sure the next treatment is ready for when I need it. I don't want this ruined because of sloppiness. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." With a nod, she was out the door and I was left alone once more in my office to enjoy myself.

:"Just wait for it Joker just wait….you won't be the crown prince when I'm done with you or that bitch of a girlfriend."

Picking up the latest article about the two, my eyes lingered a moment on the names, feeling my annoyance and anger growing before I tossed it away. "Damn it…" The mere thought of that freak really just got me mad that I could tear something apart piece by piece. But instead, I took one long deep breath, closed my eyes and recentered myself.

For now, I set my mind on the task at hand, reopening the file and looking over the test results once again, since this wasn't just about one, but two very different subjects. I wasn't going to take any mistakes, which meant from myself either.

 **IYANA POV**

Harley and I continued to dance in the cage, our bodies moving together in ways that would make a priest blush, but I didn't care. We were enjoying ourselves and I could totally get used to this but knew it wouldn't be every night. Still, I was going to savor the moment, glancing towards the office window seeing the Joker there watching with a gaze that was penetrating.

Brushing my lips over my tongue, I grabbed Harley's waist and allowed ourselves to grind together having a feeling that if that wall wasn't blocking, we'd see just how this was making him feel. Yet seeing as I wasn't feeling a heated, angry glare coming our way I knew it wasn't exactly negative what he could be feeling as he watched.

Of course, all too soon the music was over and I hadn't realized we'd been dancing for so long, but we had and the club was getting ready to close. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Harley, thanks for showing me around and dancing. I will see you tomorrow." To my surprise, she suddenly hugged me and I was startled a moment and carefully hugged her back, "Awesome Iyana and your welcome it was a pleasure and I enjoyed the dancing. See you tomorrow."

As I left, I couldn't help getting my cell out and making a quick call, pulling out the keys to my car as I heard the other end ringing. Just as the door was open the line picked up and I was smiling, "Iyana, I'm in with just one dance and start officially tomorrow. No problem." Hanging out I shifted to reverse and pulled the car out needing to get home, rest and prepare for tomorrow, it was going to be a big evening after all.

Turning the radio on, I smiled thinking about what all happened at the club, it couldn't have been more perfect.

 **I know this chapter is shorter, but it was just a little teaser for people to try and guess what might be happening, or is going to happen, could and who might be involved. Keep the reviews coming and enjoy reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 Let's Play

**WOW over a thousand views I'm shocked and just excited everyone is enjoying the story. Now onto the next chapter.**

 **ANJA POV**

After getting so much needed groceries for the apartment I got back home via cab since well I wasn't about to walk and began unloading everything. I still couldn't shake that earlier run in with the guy claiming to know me. And who is this J's Queen? I'd never heard anything like that before and to think I was dancing with this, well woman I suppose. It was just annoying, but I soon just brushed it off and figured he was just drunk and didn't like being wrong. Shrugging I began putting everything away, minus what I'd grabbed for lunch and popped it into the microwave.

Passing my bookcase I flipped on the stereo, letting the station swirl through the room before I smiled wanting a little distraction and figured some music could help. Hopefully, I'd be forgetting about that weird run in from earlier and that would be that.

With it cooking I grabbed my bag and headed down the hallway to my room tossing the bag on the bed. But before I could turn around someone grabbed me from behind, covered my nose and mouth with a rag and while I struggled everything suddenly went black.

 **JOKER POV**

When Johnny said we might have a problem with Iyana I arched a brow, listening as he explained and couldn't help the growl of frustration. "Alright. See what you can find out about her. Don't approach her yet, just see if you can scratch up anything on her that might give us a clue." Hanging the phone up I glanced to Harley who'd been asleep when the phone first rang only to see her blue eyes staring up at me now.

"Something wrong?" She asked sitting up and rubbing her hand along my chest.

"I don't quite know yet. It would seem our new girl might not be all she seems. Johnny said one of the boys saw her, approached and she blew him off, claiming to not know him, who Iyana was or anything about last night. I'm having Johnny see what he can find out."

My hand gripping her own even as I spoke, knowing what she wanted, but at the moment that couldn't happen. "How about you go get a shower, I need to go make a few phone calls." Leaning in I kiss her lips and move to get out of bed, just as she came around and stood in front of me.

"I'll cook us some breakfast or well brunch seeing as it's already noon when I get out." Her smile had me returning it slightly before I nodded, kissing her forehead than swatted her ass to get her moving, as I opened the door and headed out.

I was shirtless, but it was my house and I didn't give a damn who saw me, heading down the stairs towards my office. As I reached the desk my cell was ringing and glancing to the I.D., arching a brow at the blocked number I answered, "Who is this?" I didn't even try to hold back the annoyance in my voice at being bothered right now.

 **ANJA POV**

My head was throbbing as I slowly opened my eyes, blinking at the harsh white light blinding me briefly. I groaned reaching to try and block the light, only to find my arms bound to what looked like a metal table. Struggling I tried to see if I could pull free, but it was no use and the metal around my wrists only seemed to cut into my skin the more I tried to move.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's only going to hurt." A voice suddenly broke me from my struggle and I jerked my head up to see some man in a brown, pinstripe suit standing in the doorway smiling. And he slowly came into the room, the door slammed shut behind him only signaled I was once more stuck, as my bright blue eyes landed on him and narrowed. "Let me go!"

Despite his warning or even the pain I tried to struggle again before a chuckle froze me and I let my eyes again wonder to this man. "You really are stubborn Anja, too much for your own good I'd have to say." His voice was starting to annoy me. "It's in my blood asshole, now let me go!" I couldn't help my voice rising in tone, but I didn't like being confined and feeling like some damn test subject.

Shaking his head he let his eyes move over my form and it had me shivering involuntarily, "Who are you? Why did you kidnap me? Where are we? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Oh I didn't kidnap you, Anja, you belong to me as this is your home dear. Arkham Asylum and I'm doing this because I'm your doctor. You just don't remember any of this, exactly as I planned it. As for who I am, well it isn't like you will remember. " His smile after he spoke had my eyes widening and now I was scared beyond anything. I was in Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane. This man, doctor owned me? My heart was racing from the fear coursing through my veins and I wasn't sure if I'd ever get out of here. None of this made sense. Why was I in an Asylum to begin with.

My thoughts paused when he moved and I noted for the first time a small table with various instruments and a few needles. He picked up one of the needles and turned coming back over to my side, "Please...please don't do this I won't tell anyone about this if you just let me…"

His hand covered my mouth halting my plea as he leaned over me smiling, "Shhh it will soon be over and you my dear will be right back where I need and want you, by the way." He paused and I watched the needle as he pushed it into a vein in my left arm, struggling again as I felt myself slipping. "I'm Jonathan Crane." And my world faded into darkness with his name the very last I heard.

 **CRANE POV**

As my lab techs came in, I couldn't help looking down at the woman with a smile gracing my face. "Take her to the lab, I want this session to have longer, lasting results. She's in I am not going to risk this all going to hell because we didn't take the right steps." As I move to leave the room, I paused thinking of something else I'd almost forgot, "Oh by the way. I want her session to include a new path, give her a lover. Someone expendable if needed and include memories for them both. Doesn't matter who you pick, but make sure it's believable or you will be the ones on the table."

"Yes, sir." Out the door I began back down the hallway, ignoring the various noises and couldn't help smiling. So far the plan was going well, just had to make up for that little slip with one of Joker's men. But I think Iyana will handle it once she is back.


	6. Chapter 6 A new plan

First, wanted to say sorry for the delay, work has been hectic and I've been exhausted lately. So not feeling all that able to do much more than rest after a long day. But hope this next chapter finds you all well and continuing to enjoy the story.

CRANE POV

The session had gone well and I was feeling pretty pleased with the results, all I could do now was wait and see if it was good enough to last longer. It was also a chance to see how well this new plan of mine was going to work, placing the new path with the boyfriend in it would hopefully have the desired effect. If not well I would continue till we got it right if all else fails I will dispose of the subject and start over from scratch with someone new. Either way, it was amusing to see things unfold for that ridiculous clown and his idiots. They were never gonna know what hit them.

? POV

"Who I am isn't important, just know I know you, I know what you're capable of, what you've done and want to warn you. That so-called reign you hold is going to come to an end very soon. Enjoy it while you can." I hung up without even giving that asshole a chance to try and sucker me, or even threaten me which was more than likely given who he was. But now the ball was in his court and how he played it would be interesting to see. This was going to be fun to watch, as I reached to dial another number, sitting back in my seat smiling like a damn cat that ate the canary.

"Message given, game set."

HARLEY POV

When I awoke to Mr. J talking to Johnny I could already tell it wasn't good but remained silent till he got off and noticed me awake. Sitting up as my hand came up to rub along his chest clearly concerned he went from happy, relaxed to suddenly looking confused and possible pissed? I wasn't exactly sure of the expression he was currently wearing. "What's wrong?"

"I don't quite know yet. It would seem our new girl might not be all she seems. Johnny said one of the boys saw her, approached and she blew him off, claiming to not know him, who Iyana was or anything about last night. I'm having Johnny see what he can find out."

As he spoke I couldn't help pausing my attention and listening to a little more closely, my own brows furrowing a little at this current situation. As his hand gripped my own as much as I would have loved for us to enjoy this time together even I could tell things needed to be figured out first. If Iyana was gonna be a problem we needed to know before things got bad for us and all I could do was hope it was easily explained.

J's voice broke me from my own musing and I tentatively smiled at him "How about you go get a shower, I need to go make a few phone calls." As he leaned in to kiss my lips I suddenly had a thought and I pushed myself up and out of bed, going around to stand before him. Hoping the idea at least made him a little relaxed, even though I was aware he wouldn't be completely alright till he got answers.

"I'll cook us some breakfast or well brunch seeing as it's already noon when I get out." My smile worked and he managed one back before kissing my forehead and swatting my ass before he was out the door leaving me alone for the moment. Shaking my head I walked towards the closet, grab one of his shirts, then get a green pair of panties before slipping into the bathroom for a quick shower.

That heat helped to wake me up fully and after throwing my hair up into a messy bun, tossing puddin's shirt and my panties on I was making my way downstairs to the kitchen. Only to see him on the phone in his office and I froze from the expression locked on his face, having a bad, bad feeling my cooking plans weren't going to be happening.

JOKER POV

As the voice spoke I stood there in office unable to believe the audacity of the person speaking to me as if I was some peon. Yet from the words and tone, they didn't truly think that and in fact knew who I was and quite capable of. Yet they didn't even give me a chance to speak as they spewed off this crap before abruptly hanging up. Which left me standing a moment with the phone still at my ear before I sent it flying into the wall just as I took notice of Harley standing in the hallway. "Get dressed we're going out!"

IYANA POV

Hearing the cell phone going ringing, I opened my eyes, yawning and slowly reached to the nightstand for the noisy thing. But right as I grabbed it the ringing stopped and I just shook my head, glancing to see who it even was before an arm snaked around my waist pulling back into a broad, tone chest and I smiled. "Morning, sorry if the ringing…" lips claiming my own halted any more talking and I happily fell into the kiss as my arm wrapped around shoulders wondering if it was possible to just remain in bed all day.

I suddenly found myself flat on my back with this heavenly body hovering over me and I couldn't resist running my hands up his bare chest, feeling as the muscles rippled under my touch and smirked when he growled. "Someone is being very naughty, perhaps I should keep you here today and punish you till you behave." At his words, I could feel my center tighten and I moaned at what his words promised, but unfortunately I couldn't just stay in all day. It was my first night at the club and even I knew The Joker would kill me if I failed to appear.

Reluctantly I pressed up against his chest and shook my head, "I can't as much as I would love to I can't afford to miss my first day of work at the club." Didn't need to mention who owned the club that might have started an argument and I didn't want that right now. As it was I enjoyed feeling his body pressed against me, the heat radiating between us. Though hearing the sigh I looked back up into his face and saw the adorable frown before I touched his cheek and leaned up to kiss those adorable lips.

"Well I don't want to be the cause of you getting canned your first day, but you are gonna owe me." His eyes showed he meant it and I could only nod.

"Alright I owe you and never go back on my word, but right now I think we could possibly have some fun in the shower before I need to get ready." Right as I finished I was pushing him over to the other side and I got up rushing into the bathroom laughing as I heard another growl and the sound of him coming after me.


	7. Chapter 7 Close Call

Here is the latest chapter, sorry for the delay, but hope you still enjoy.

HARLEY POV

The phone hitting the wall, shattering before hearing Mista J, "Get dressed we're going out!" and I knew, I knew there wasn't any questioning him right now he was beyond pissed. I wasn't sure just why or what had happened since between him leaving to come downstairs, me getting a shower to now, but it had to be serious to make him this upset. But was it still connected to Iyana? That much I wasn't as of yet sure on. Instead, I nodded, ran back upstairs to get dress, as much as I knew he enjoyed seeing me dressed in less, this wasn't exactly a good time to push my luck.

So I grabbed a red and black baby-doll tee, black jeans and my boots, tossing my hair in pigtails and rushed back downstairs, my sweet gun already in place along my side. And I followed him to the garage hopping into the passenger seat just as he gunned that engine and we went tearing from the driveway. My hand grabbing the handle and casting a concerned look wanting to ask, but knew he wasn't in the explaining mood.

JOKER POV

As Harley ran upstairs, without questioning me, though I knew she wanted too I debated ways to torture this fucker up one side and down the other before killing him. Sure I might need to learn who it was, but that was only a minor detail that could be remedied easily. But this was not what I needed right now, especially when our new supposedly dancer might not be all she seems either.

When Harley got back from getting dressed, I didn't even speak, but headed to the car starting her up and gunned it barely giving Harls time to shut the door. She was gripping the handle and I knew I was scaring her, but at the moment I was running off my emotional state and it wasn't pissed and at the 'I don't give a shit' stage.

I tore through the streets of Gotham like butter on bread, not giving a shit only wanted to get to the club and go from there. Yet it was early, but I was wanting shit handled NOW! As we pulled into the parking lot, I made for my usual spot before getting out and heading inside, hearing Harley right behind me still the ever good girl and remaining silent.

"Find her number call and get her here now! I don't care what she is doing she is gonna come here now and explain some things to me!" My tone didn't leave any room to argue and I was pretty sure Harley knew who it was I wanted here so I didn't say her name. Making my way up the stairs to the private room, cocking my head some and feeling my neck crack before looking out the window to where Harley normally danced, shaking my head and going to make a drink. I was so going to need a few before this even got started.

Dropping into my chair, I grab my phone out, "What did you find out about her?"

HARLEY POV

When we arrived at the club I inhaled sharply before getting out and following him before he told me to call and I didn't need a name to know he wanted Iyana here. So I hurried to where we keep the employee info since I'd yet to add her to my cell and then proceeded to call. My mind working on what she could possibly be into that would have him so pissed off, but wasn't sure if it was all at her or not. That phone call I didn't think had anything to do with her, but then I could be wrong.

As the phone rang I paced a little, tapping my foot along the floor rather impatiently before hearing the line picked up and Iyana's voice on the other end. "Hello?" "Iyana it's Harley. Mista J wants you at the club now, get here quickly." And I hung up. I wasn't going to give her any room to try and bale or come up with some excuse or even question me, cause that means she is questioning Joker and that doesn't fly with any of us.

After the call was done I headed up to our private room and saw my puddin' on the couch with a glass of whiskey in one hand, the bottle on the table and his cell pressed up against his ear. He glanced at me and I nodded before moving to come sit down beside him.

"Hmm, alright so nothing unusual. Harls called her to the club so I want you here as well." As he hung up he threw back the shot and growled then leaned up making another before throwing it back and finally exhaling. He made me a shot and slid it over before staring out a moment. "She'd of better give me the answers I want, right or there is gonna be a problem. I'm not dealing with this all this shit coming up at once."

I let out a breath and hesitantly touched his arm, which tensed a moment before relaxing, "She will puddin." Man did I hope that wouldn't come back to bite me in the butt.

IYANA POV

The shower had been nice, long, but well worth it even the coolness that soon had taken over the water didn't faze us really. When we finally emerged from our fun about a good 30 minutes later, both wrapped in towels as his lips teased along my bare shoulders making me shiver. My eyes closed just savoring the sensation he was causing and then my cell began ringing, but I sighed and stepped away from him to answer it.

"Hello?" "Iyana it's Harley. Mista J wants you at the club now, get here quickly." As the line went dead I stood there holding the phone still to my ear before blinking and wondering why I was being called in now. Arms coming around my waist suddenly had me pulling the phone away and turning in his arms, "Everything alright?" I lightly shrugged my shoulders not at all sure right now. "I don't know the boss wants me at the club now. So I need to get dress and get going." Leaning up I kissed his lips before pulling myself away and heading to the closet to find something to wear.

Since I wasn't actually working I grabbed some jeans and a black, babydoll, a-line inspired top with flowing sleeves and walked back out of the closet with my black, high-heeled boots. As I sat on the bed I tried to not let this worry me, but Harley hadn't exactly given me anytime to even say a word. "Think you'll be back soon or should I expect you gone awhile?"

:"I can't say. I'll call or text you when I get a chance." Standing up I kissed his lips again, grabbed my purse and heading out the door to my car. As I drove to the club I got a text and glanced at it briefly, sighing before having an idea and knew what I'd need to do. At least now I wasn't going into this blind.

When I pulled up the Joker's car and two others were parked there which told me it was more than Joker and Harley. 'Joy a whole audience. Lovely.' I mused mentally before shutting off the car, getting out and making my way inside to spot Johnny at the door with a blank look when the last I'd seen he'd at least graced a smile to me.

"Upstairs." HIs voice short and curt, but I just let it go and headed for the stairs instead not able to let this get to me right now.


	8. Chapter 8 Close Call Pt 2

**Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and is ready for Christmas and New Year's slowly approaching. I will try and continue updating my stories as much as I can. But with the holiday nearing work has gotten harder, more exhausting so please continue to bare with me.**

 **JOKER POV**

I could hear her before she made it to the room, as I sat there beside Harley, my face empty of any kind of emotion. I was going to see how this went first and if she might confess before I broke her. Leaning back, my eyes remained focused on the door having just barely heard Johnny telling her and the tone in which he spoke. Not that I blamed him, the girl had screwed up and we were going to find out just what the hell was going on. I didn't like being made to look like a fool, especially by some woman who thought she could just walk in, get hired only to stab me in the back right after. That was her mistake.

As she came in, I could already tell she wasn't sure what was going on, no doubt from Harl's call to Johnny's not so friendly tone and now my lack of emotion on my face. But I wasn't going to be played and arched a brow when she tried to smile over at me and Harls.

:"You wanted to see me?"

Harley was antsy I could feel it, but I didn't let that deter me, as my eyes remained looking to Iyana and I noticed she wasn't as nervous as most would be. How interesting. "Yes. There seems to be a little problem that I believe you can help us figure out." I stood my eyes going past her to Johnny as he stood at the door and then I moved to make my way over to where the bottles were, "So Iyana, it has come to my attention that one of the guys saw you the other day, approached and you blew him off, claimed not to be Iyana nor did you even seem to know me or Harley." I poured two glasses as I spoke before turning and looking to Iyana, "Care to explain?"

"With all due respect, I just started with the club and I wouldn't even begin to know half of who works for you. Aside from Johnny and Harley. Just cause they supposedly saw me doesn't mean I'm supposed to or will know they are working for you or just some asshole trying to make points. If it was someone who really worked for you I'm so sorry, but I don't just make assumptions nor do I just automatically trust anyone."

The glass I had risen to my lips only to pause hearing her words and also the tone, she actually sounded rather annoyed or frustrated. How interesting I thought, "Someone getting frustrated? I'd watch that tone with me or else you won't like the results." Finally taking a swallow of my drink I actually pondered her words a moment.

Casually making my way closer I paused upon hearing Harley.

"Actually she has a point puddin'. She did just start and wouldn't know many beyond you, me or even Johnny."

Arching a brow, to which Harls merely shrugged, I turned my eyes back to Iyana who was just staring at me and I cocked my head to the side a moment. This was putting me at an awkward corner, on one hand, Harley and Iyana were right, yet on the other, I still wasn't so sure it was just that simple. But perhaps I could let this one go and maybe just have the boys keep a better eye on her from here on out. Wouldn't be the first time.

Throwing back the drink I exhaled and looked at her sharply, "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time.." Pausing I walked up to her slowly, that predatory look slowly working over my face. "It happens again you will learn why people fear me. Now get out of here and I expect to see you back when the club opens for your first night." Turning I completely dismissed her and this issue and moved back to the couch Harls was on, falling back down upon it as Iyana moved to head back out the door Johnny was holding open. And I dropped my head on the back of the couch.

 **IYANA POV**

After getting a dose of Johnny's less than friendly welcome I really wasn't sure what to expect and judging from the look on both Harley and Joker's faces this wasn't some casual, friendly call in. Sighing softly I just prepared myself for whatever this was going to be about.

:"You wanted to see me?"

My eyes moved to Harley, but I wasn't sure what I was seeing from her and instead refocused on Joker for now. Seeing as she did say he was the one who wanted me here. Though I didn't give off any worry more curiosity at least for now, even I wasn't stupid to think it was wise to underestimate Joker.

"Yes. There seems to be a little problem that I believe you can help us figure out."

My brows furrowed at this 'little problem' but didn't yet ask anything having a feeling there was more and sure enough he continued while it seems having a drink. Which also wasn't helping me, but then something told me that Joker wasn't like anyone else.

"So Iyana, it has come to my attention that one of the guys saw you the other day, approached and you blew him off, claimed not to be Iyana nor did you even seem to know me or Harley." He poured his drink right after as if this was just any other casual conversation, "Care to explain?"

My eyes narrowed at his words and if this had been anyone else I would have punched them in the face, but this was Joker and I wasn't planning to die for being stupid. So instead I pulled back the words I really wanted to say and instead sighed some softly, but it was hard keeping the frustration and probably some anger from my voice, but too damn bad. "With all due respect, I just started with the club and I wouldn't even begin to know half of who works for you. Aside from Johnny and Harley. Just cause they supposedly saw me doesn't mean I'm supposed to or will know they are working for you or just some asshole trying to make points. If it was someone who really worked for you I'm so sorry, but I don't just make assumptions nor do I just automatically trust anyone."

After I spoke if I didn't know any better, I'd think that the Joker was amused by me and that almost had me wanting to hit him again. But I stood my ground and waited for what might come from my response.

"Someone getting frustrated? I'd watch that tone with me or else you won't like the results."

I didn't say or do anything, just stood though I noticed him coming close and slightly cocked my head with my lips pursed almost ready to snap when Harley's voice seemed to break through and reminded me she was even there. I'd gotten distracted by Joker and forgot she and even Johnny were here with us.

"Actually she has a point puddin'. She did just start and wouldn't know many beyond you, me or even Johnny."

Well damn, who would have thought that Harley would be on my side, still I was curious what her king was going to say and focused back on him right as he threw back his drink and threw me a look that almost had me stepping back. But instead, I held my ground and listened.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time.." when he paused and started walking towards me I continued to hold my ground, but that look nearly had me ready to bolt. "It happens again you will learn why people fear me. Now get out of here and I expect to see you back when the club opens for your first night." Dismissed that was fine by me and I turned heading back out the door which was now open and being held by Johnny. Shaking my head and wondering if this was really worth it.


	9. Chapter 9 One less problem? Or not

**Sorry for the delay in updating, but was busy. Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Year. But now here is the next chapter.**

 **** **IYANA POV**

After I got back downstairs, I was still pissed off at what the Joker tried to say. Just who the hell did he think he was? Oh that's right he was the 'Crown Prince of Crime' whatever, he was going to not make that mistake again I knew that much right now. Joker, Harley nor Johnny knew who they were messing with. I couldn't help feeling my anger building even as I headed for the door, only to pause and instead make my way to the locker room. Figuring it wasn't worth going back to my place just to turn right about and come back here in a few hours. Besides, there was a shower which I was debating about using to help relieve some of the tension I was feeling at the moment.

Walking inside I couldn't help hitting my fist into one of the lockers that I was passing. Unable to figure out why they were so sure I had done something wrong. I mean I hadn't even started working here and this is the shit I get? What was gonna happen after I had been here for awhile?

What I couldn't figure out was why it was such a big deal if I didn't react to another worker from the club? It was like Joker and Johnny were possible looking for excuses, yet that hadn't stopped them from jumping on the 'hire Iyana' bandwagon the other night. I just couldn't figure this out and tried to push it to the side for now and focus on calming down a little with a hot shower.

 **DOMINIC POV**

I'd heard the boss having his queen call that bitch to come in and knew she'd be here soon. How dare she act like she didn't know us. That bitch had been dancing with the Queen like the two could be lovers it had been mesmerizing. Yeah, I knew she didn't know me, but to not know the boss or his queen it made no sense and I didn't appreciate someone attempting to pull one over on us. Would certainly teach her a lesson or two when the boss saw her. Bet she thought twice about lying to his face. So imagine my surprise to see her come down the stairs...alive and yet she looked pissed not scared or even afraid. Something telling me that she once again got away with her little tricks and I just stood off to the side watching her, figuring that I was going to have to make her see just who was truly in charge around here.

When she headed for the locker room, I glanced upstairs before following and keeping as quiet as possible, smirking a little when the bitch punched the locker she passed by. Shaking my head I follow and right as she gets to her locker I don't give her a chance to do much before coming up behind her and pushing her into it.

"Managed to make the boss believe your lies. Why am I not surprised, you stupid, stupid BITCH!" I was still so mad that right as I finished my hand came up and punched her in the gut, making her bend over in pain. Before I gripped that brown hair and jerk her up again. "I don't know how you did it, but your gonna admit your a lying little bitch."

"FUCK YOU!"

Tossing her to the ground I move to advance only to have her kicking up and right at my knee, managing to get in a good enough shot I almost fell. Almost. Instead, I stumbled back with a growl and brace my hand on the lockers, only to look over and see her standing.

"What the hell is your fucking problem asshole? I don't know who the hell you are, or even think you are, but I don't care and if you don't get the hell out of here I have no issue showing you who you're really messing with."

"Cocky" I rush at her and get a surprise when she turns while bringing her leg up and around to kick me in the gut. Now I'm just beyond pissed and come back punching as we tearing around the locker room. And surprising, she is giving as good as I am.

 **JOKER POV**

When Iyana left, I still wasn't all that happy but decided we would see how it goes and stood watching out the window from the private room. "You will keep an eye on her Johnny and I want your guys doing the same when you can not…" I broke off spotting not only Iyana still within the club heading towards the locker room, but also another figure, keeping to the shadows and my eyes narrowed. None of the men should have been here. save for Johnny, me and Harls. So whoever it was that I noticed wasn't a very good listening and needed to be taught a lesson it seemed.

I growled before turning around suddenly heading for the door, "Someone else is here and they just followed Iyana into the locker room." I didn't have to say anything else it was obvious I didn't appreciate someone not doing as they were told and staying away from the club till later. So wasn't a surprise I heard two sets of footsteps behind me as I made for the stairs heading to the main floor. My guns holstered as were normal with me as I stayed focused on getting to the locker room.

However, we all paused for a split second upon hearing the noise and commotion from inside the locker rooms before the three of us ran in. My guns now out in both hands unsure just what the hell was going on, but sure as hell not pleased especially since I'd only seen Iyana go in. Imagine my surprise when we come into the woman's area only to see Iyana fighting. "DOMINIC!"

 **IYANA POV**

I'd only just gotten into the locker rooms and was just about to open mine when I was suddenly pushed from behind right into the lockers. My head connecting with the metal door causing spots and my head to throb before the voice had my attention over anything. Turning around to glare at my assailant with narrowed eyes.

"Managed to make the boss believe your lies. Why am I not surprised, you stupid, stupid BITCH!"

I didn't even have time to comment before he'd also punched my gut following his little speech and I was hunched over briefly in pain, only to a moment later be jerked up by my hair and I was pissed. Who the hell was this asshole and who did he think he was.

"I don't know how you did it, but you're gonna admit your a lying little bitch."

"FUCK YOU!"

He tossed me to the ground and moved to advance on me once again, but I wasn't going to give him the chance to catch me off guard again. When he was close enough I kicked up with my leg and managed to connect with his knee, causing him to at least stumble back. Rushing to get up while he was trying to keep his balance

"What the hell is your fucking problem asshole? I don't know who the hell you are, or even think you are, but I don't care and if you don't get the hell out of here I have no issue showing you who you're really messing with." The anger wasn't even kept at bay while I spoke and my eyes were narrowed into slits wishing I had a fucking gun to blow his damn brains out with.

"Cocky," he said and then came rushing at me before I turned, bringing my leg back up and around getting him in the gut this time. And that seemed to be all it took because we were suddenly tearing, kicking and punching at each other left and right. Just when I would land a shot he'd come back and hit me or knock me back into the lockers again. I could feel some blood around my lip and knew it was busted, but his nose wasn't fairing much better.

"DOMINIC!" The all too familiar voice of Jokers rang out even as my head was connecting with the lockers again and then I heard a gun being fired before everything seem to go black.


End file.
